Re:Live
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: "si te hubiera conocido mucho antes mi vida hubiera cambiado por completo" fue lo que me dijo antes de irse de por vida de mi vida
1. Chapter 1

**Re:live**

 _el ultimo de mis parientes falleció y yo bueno no llore ni nada sabia que en algún momento pasaría sabiendo el tipo de vida que tenia..  
_

-bueno puedo hacer lo que quiera ahora- 

_me recosté mirando el techo pasaron unos minutos para después ver como en el techo aparecía una mancha de color negro que se hacía cada vez más grande no sabia si era un sueño o ilusión pero me le quedé viendo para después ver como de ese salía algo me impacte cuando noté que ese algo caia y caia sobre de mi  
_

-au-  
-habrá funcionado?- 

_y cuando volvi a abrir los ojos me encontraba con una hermosa mujer cabello castaño ondulado ojos color escarlata y desnuda yo no podia creerlo quién era ni idea_

-que fecha estamos?- 

_Decía aquella chica mirando el alrededor para fijarse en el calendario  
_

-14 de agosto del 2015 gracias a los dioses si se pudo- 

_ella hablaba mientras seguía encima de mi yo ni siquiera podía decirle algo, lo veía tan, tan irreal pero ella reacciono cuando volteo a verme no se que expresión tenia ya que lo siguiente que sucedió fue que me abrazaba y besaba..  
_

-mi natsuki- 

_y por supuesto yo reaccionaba ya que ese era mi primer beso.._

-espera calma quién demonios eres- _alejándome de ella_

-ara lo siento emm como empezar-  
-primero empieza por ponerte ropa maldita pervertida-  
-ara si siempre decías; me encanta tu cuerpo-  
-d-de que demonios hablas ja-jamás diría algo asi, ni siquiera te conozco largo de aqui-  
-ara me has descubierto pero en verdad te quedabas fascinada al verme y eso me gustaba de ti- 

_aquella chica sin nombre actuaba de manera tan casual a pesar de estar desnuda que se levantó, se dirigió a mi cuarto que estaba en el piso de arriba y como lo se?, pues tenia una de mis playeras holgadas que utilizo como pijama y unos shorts. yo seguia sin entenderlo hasta que de nuevo se acerco se sentó dándome la espalda para mostrar respeto a mi mama_

 _-m_ ama se que no nos conocimos pero de lo poco que se fue que usted era muy importante para mi natsuki y como se lo importante que es no se preocupe yo cuidaré de ella puede descansar en paz-  
-espera eres hija de mi madre? Y vienes a ver que te dejo de herencia?-  
-no vengo por eso mi natsuki-  
-no he llamado a la policía por algo pervertida y no soy tuya-  
-mi nombre es shizuru kruger tengo veinte años se que no nos conocemos pero soy tu esposa del futuro, cuida bien de mi y claro que eres mia-  
-llamare al manicomio-  
-ahora que lo mencionas se que escucha fuera de lo común pero es verdad tuve que viajar en el tiempo mas precisos tuve que viajar veintiséis años atrás para poder estar contigo, en esta época todavia ni nacía pero si se pudo ahora puedo estar con mi natsuki mas tiempo-  
-estas loca no es cierto?-  
-no-  
-dices que eres mi esposa?-  
-si, bueno del futuro-  
-no entiendo nada se puede hacer eso?, sabes que olvídalo me iré a dormir no tengo nada de que preocuparme por que no hay nada de valor quédate con la ropa- _empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación_ -estupideces- 

deje a la desconocida ahi sentada siguiendo mi camino entre a mi habitación y me quedé dormida me desperté solo por el olor de la comida que decidí bajar 

-huele rico- _dije entrando a la cocina_  
-ara mi natsuki pensé que debia de ir por ti pero conociéndote sabia que te levantarías por el olor-

 _Estaba tranquila lo se, porque el olor de comida me hacia estarlo pero ella aun seguía en mi casa y no sabia el porque  
_

-aun sigues aqui? Que quieres-  
-podríamos hablarlo después de cenar?-  
-no me estés poniendo reglas solo aprieto un botón y estarás con el loquero-  
-aun siendo joven tienes esa actitud pero eres incluso mas linda ahora mi natsuki- 

_me ponia en la mesa todo lo que necesitaba para comer como el alimento, espere a que se sentara_

-natsuki..- 

_empecé a comer mientras ella se atrevía a explicarme no podia evitar comer era la primera comida en todo el dia después de todo el ajetreo  
_

-te aceptare los malos modales por que se que estabas hambrienta aun asi como te lo dije esta tarde soy tu esposa del futuro a los dieciocho te conocí tu en ese entonces tenías ya los cuarenta, a los cuarenta y uno ya teníamos una relación y los cuarenta y dos terminamos casándonos yo como podras recordar te dije que tengo veinte años-  
-estas diciendo que salias con alguien que te doblaba la edad? Y que haces aqui-  
-he venido a cuidarte-  
-cuidarme?, Tonterías se cuidarme sola y por que dejarías el futuro para venir aqui-  
-bueno eso-

 _noté como había cambiado de actitud a pesar de que me hablaba seriamente noté que cuando profundice el tema ella se puso triste_

-siendo honesta no creo en lo que dices, yo casarme?, y contigo?- _termine de comer y me levante_ -no puede ser posible-  
-claro que si es posible es un hecho-  
-te digo que no y déjame en paz yo enamorarme casarme y esas cosas contigo?, sabes tengo muchas cosas que hacer, que pensar para que tu vengas y me digas que eres mi esposa del futuro-

 _se lo decía por la simple razón de que ella aun teniendo esa ropa mía se veía extremadamente ardiente y sexy que pensar que alguien asi estaría conmigo es difícil de creer…  
_

-ara cierto natsuki siempre fue desconfiada pero no te preocupes estoy aqui para ayudarte-  
-jaa lo que mas me preocupa es el hecho de que no te he corrido de mi casa-  
-entonces eso significa que te gusto-  
-gu-gus.. estas loca?, déjate de tonterías me voy a dormir espero no verte aqui- _la miré y ella sonrio solo para decirme  
_ -si no que? Me sacara a la fuerza?, sabes que me gusta que seas ruda conmigo- 

_me sonroje y a la vez me enojé que lo siguiente que fue darme la vuelta E irme a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y suspire..  
_

-estuvo delicioso...- 

_dije antes de quedarme dormida, no sabía a que hora era pero sabía que aún no salía el sol y seguía oscuro, sólo la luna y las luces de los postes de luz alumbrando las calles, llegando un poco de esa luz adentro de mi habitación, suspire de nuevo pero al querer moverme no pude fije mi vista sólo para darme cuenta de que esa mujer estaba aún lado mío abrazando mi brazo.._

-que demonios haces aquí!- _grite saltando afuera de mi cama y perdiendo la luz_  
-mh? Que sucede mi natsuki-  
-que, que sucede? Demonios mujer que te pasa que haces en mi cama!-  
-dijiste que dormíamos juntas, que desayunaríamos, comeríamos y cenaríamos juntas, tomaríamos un baño juntas, si sales me darias un beso de ida y cuando regresaras me darias otro de bienvenida, todo lo haríamos juntas es un hecho- 

_me había contestado un poco somnolienta pero podía decir que sincera..  
_

-yo no dije eso estas loca-  
-sí lo dijiste me lo prometiste después de haber ido al doctor-

-que? Al doctor? Yo no he ido al doctor, sabes que me largo de aqui- _abrí la puerta de la habitación y sali_  
-espera no te vayas- _sentí de pronto su mano agarrando mi muñeca asi que me voltee a verla_ -no me dejes por favor natsuki- 

_no pude verla muy bien porque se derrumbó, se dejo caer de rodillas  
_

-no lo hagas te lo suplico odio estar sin ti- 

_su voz empezaba a transformarse significado que estaba por llorar  
_

-levántate no hagas esto detesto que alguien llore-  
-no me dejes-  
-escucha sigo sin entender esto detente no tienes por que llorar-  
-por favor natsuki te amo eres el amor de mi vida en serio- 

_me quedé callada y deje de moverme por lo que me decía, sentía que mi cuerpo empezaba a calentarse como sentir el sudor aparecerse, me estaba avergonzando.._

-quiero estar contigo siempre no me dejes por favor-

 _pero respiré profundo y con toda la calma que pude le dije  
_

-una mujer como tu no deberia de preocuparse por alguien como yo asi que basta no hagas esto, no se ve bien en alguien como tu-  
-sabes que haria esto y mas solo por ti natsuki solo no quiero que te vayas disfrute lo que me diste para que de nuevo me lo quites-  
-yo no quiero nada y ni tengo por que quitarte algo asi que ve a la cama-  
-que haras?-  
-dormire en otro lugar-  
-pero-  
-quiero estar sola-  
-tu dijiste-  
-yo no te dije o prometí algo ni siquiera se quién eres es asi de simple no me preocupo por que no te veo como amenaza asi que déjame dormir-

 _me aleje de ella y me fui a la planta baja entre a una de las habitaciones donde sabia que habia futones guardados saqué uno y lo coloque en la sala, me acomodé  
_

-que demonios le sucede, mujer extraña-

 _me gire dando la espalda a la entrada de la sala para ver la puerta que se dirigia a una parte del patio, me le quedé observando no se cuanto tiempo ya que no pensaba en nada solo trataba de dormir  
_

-natsuki?- 

_escuché como se abría La puerta que estaba detrás de mi pero algo en mi decidió no contestarle, escuchaba como caminaba hacia mi ya que la madera rechinaba un poco  
_

-mi natsuki- 

_la escuchaba decir de nuevo como a su vez acostándose arriba del cobertor sentia su cuerpo mas preciso su frente en mi espalda  
_

-me alegra que estés bien ahora- _para después sentir su palma en mi espalda_ \- tan llena de energía aunque sigues siendo demasiado seria y distante pero ya no te preocupes haré lo posible para que tengas una vida mejor, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que sigas siendo tan fuerte ahora mi natsuki- 

_fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de quedarse dormida lo supe por que tiempo después su mano se deslizo hasta caer en el futon aun asi no me atreví a voltear para verla o algo por el estilo, ella venir del futuro?, auto proclamarse mi esposa?, y por qué no la he sacado de mi casa?, que dices solo no lo haces por que esta que arde.._

-que estupidez..- 

_me dije ya que era una desconocida supongo que hay personas asi fue lo ultimo que pensé ya que me quedaba dormida_


	2. Chapter 2

Re: Live

…..

-no se que me sorprende mas, el no llamar al loquero para que te lleve o el hecho de no hacer nada y dejarte hacer lo que quieras-

-ara buenos dias mi natsuki te he preparado el desayuno-

-no lo quiero saldré-

-que?-

-que no lo quiero saldré y desayunare afuera-

-si es así dame mi beso de despedida-

-estás loca-

-no lo estoy, eso dijiste y es un hecho-

-no lo creo y no lo haré adios-

 _salí de mi casa sin sí quiera voltearla a ver, al despertar creí que ella ya no estaba o por lo menos que sería un sueño, pero no, escuchaba el ligero golpeteo del cuchillo contra la tabla de picar, el sacar cosas de la alacena y del refrigerador, así que decidí salir._

-un hecho he?- _me dije deteniéndome en un puente cerca del río_

 _hay una chica en mi casa que se autoproclama ser mi esposa... del futuro y que vino con la intención de cuidarme._

-cuidarme de que?-

 _al parecer mi yo del futuro le prometió ciertas cosas sólo significado una cosa_

-maldición tengo que hablar con ella-

 _Regrese a mi casa y ella no estaba pero me había dejado el desayuno en la mesa._

-se habrá ido?-

-como podría dejar a mi natsuki sola-

 _no pasó mucho para que sintiera sus brazos rodearme_

-te extrañe tanto mi natsuki-

-si ni media hora ha pasado suéltame necesito hablar contigo-

-no has desayunado verdad?-

-eso no importa necesito saber algunas cosas-

-primero desayuna siempre te pones de mal humor cuando no desayunas-

 _y tenía razón pero de mala gana me senté y empecé a desayunar mientras que ella se sentaba enfrente mía_

-dime sí eres del futuro a que viniste-

-como te lo dije vine a cuidarte-

-eso lo se pero de que?-

 _mi supuesta esposa del futuro no respondió se quedó callada mientras se paraba y se dirigía al fregadero a "lavar" platos para después decirme_

-como te lo dije también, te conocí a los dieciocho y a los veinte nos casamos para ese entonces tú ya tenías cuarenta y dos y después de tres meses de casadas tú tenías que ir constantemente al hospital.. - _esto último lo decía sin mucho ánimo de contármelo pero fue fácil predecir que me pasaría en el futuro_ -pero me dijiste que a excepción de tú lugar de trabajo todo el tiempo que sobraba estaríamos haciendo las cosas juntas- _tratando de reanimarse pero yo lo empeoraba todo_

-entonces a los cuarenta y dos morire eh, no creo que este mal es un buen número- _dije casi terminando de comer, escuché como sus manos dejaron de moverse sólo para escucharse el sonido del agua seguir saliendo del grifo_

-no digas eso aún no mueres por eso estoy aquí para cuidarte- _me decía de nuevo tratando de reanimarse_

-el otro problema es el de las dichosas promesas que yo no te hice, crees que las haré o creeré sólo por qué dices que mi futuro yo lo hizo?-

-pero las hiciste es un hecho-

-entonces básicamente estas aquí por tú egoísmo- _dije ya terminando de comer_ -ya que te casaste joven pero resultó que no lo pudiste disfrutar como lo planeaste por eso dices que te robe y por eso es que estas aquí, siendo yo un reemplazo de lo que mi yo del futuro te quito-

 _estaba siendo honesta así era lo único que podía decir o pensar en ese momento con lo que me había dicho_

-aunque ahora seas más joven que yo, sigues tratándome como a una niña que rompió algo y aún que te diga la verdad me regañas, pero no es sólo que se trate de un buen número de vida, o de lo que me hayas prometido, sino que ver a la persona que más amo en todo este mundo tumbada en una cama con muchos aparatos que te mantienen viva sólo esperando la muerte es doloroso, pero sabes que es lo peor?, que sólo necesitas un donante pero es tan difícil de conseguirlo que simplemente me sonríes y me dices "si te hubiera conocido antes de seguro hubiera cambiado mi vida, pero supongo que alguien más te espera"- _para ese entonces escuchaba su voz quebrarse_ -y yo no quiero a nadie más que no sea natsuki-san-

-suspire-… supongo que no estará mal sí vivo un par de años más- _fue lo que dije pero no fue para consolarla sino lo decía más que nada para mi, ya que aún me costaba creerle quería ver que sucedía, pero ella lo tomo a su modo haciendo que me abrazara_

-mi natsuki no te preocupes haré lo que pueda para cambiar el futuro-

-o-oi- _podía sentir sus pechos frotarse en mi rostro sin reparo_ -aléjate de mi pervertida! Y sírveme mas que aún tengo hambre!-

 _después de eso no dejaba de acosarme ya sea en el baño.._

-mi natsuki quieres que talle tú espalda?-

-q-que haces aquí!, mujer sinvergüenza!- _cubriéndome_ -no vez que estoy yo bañándome!?-

-vamos mi natsuki ya conozco tú cuerpo- _acercándose a mi, sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo en mi espalda_

-o-oi n-no te enseñaron modales! Aléjate!-

 _pero ella no hacía nada y eso podía notarlo en su rostro de lleno de satisfacción tratándome de frotar la espalda con la esponja mientras seguía sintiendo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo encima mío haciendo lo inevitable ya que sus manos tocaban partes sensibles para mi_

-ah~-

-me alegro que hayas reaccionado así ya que significa que eres una chica sana, sí quieres puedo ayudarte con eso _-me lo decía tan natural que yo sólo me levante de golpe_

-deja de jugar conmigo!, maldición-

 _y salía de ahí_

-pero natsuki-san! Aún tienes jabón-

 _o a la hora de dormir_

-nee déjame dormir contigo-

-no, ya vete a dormir-

 _pero hiciese lo que hiciese ella estaba aún lado mío tratando de dormir conmigo_

-aunque sea préstame tú brazo para dormirme con el cómo almohada no puedo dormir sin eso-

-eres una mujer realmente molesta no escuchaste que no?-

-por favor y no te molestare de nuevo-

 _pero siempre se salía con la suya_

-no, tienes suficiente con dormir en el mismo espacio?-

-dormimos en diferentes futones pero quiero mi brazo almohada de natsuki-san!-

-ya!, lo entiendo cállate ten no grites no quiero que piensen mal los vecinos suficiente tengo ya contigo como para estar ahí con otra cosa-

-mi nombre es shizuru- _envolviendo mi brazo con sus brazos sintiendo de nuevo sus pechos_ -gracias natsuki-san buenas noches-

 _no sabía sí lamentar o no el echo de estar en vacaciones pero también significaba algo.. El que hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante_

-oi estas despierta?-

 _sentía el ligero golpeteo al compás de su respiración que daba sus pechos contra mi brazo y al no escuchar más respuesta me imagine que estaba dormida haciendo que me girara para verla_

-dormirse tan rápido y de la nada que demonios te sucede es peligroso que tal sí soy diferente a lo que conociste?, incluso ahora podría violarte-

 _desgraciadamente en vez de pedir ayuda a alguien deje que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, que mas podía hacer?, decir que ella es del futuro?, mas bien a mi me mandarían con el loquero_

-de todas maneras ya ha pasado un mes _-murmure_

-natsuki-san no te vayas- _decía entre sueños soltando una pequeña lágrima, acurrucándose más en mi brazo_

-como es esa natsuki?- _me preguntaba pero esa pregunta como la respuesta me traían conflicto al poco tiempo después_

-empezaré a trabajar el lunes- _me decía_

-que?- _yo me encontraba en la sala "haciendo" mi tarea y ella limpiando la casa siendo honesta sí pensaba dejar la escuela para empezar a trabajar_

-ya casi no hay dinero es en una panadería cerca y la señora es muy amable y la paga es buena-

-espera un segundo por qué haces eso-

-como que por qué?, no quiero que natsuki-san deje la escuela-

-oye ese no es tú problema es mío-

-aunque me digas que no quieres lo haré porque estamos casadas y juramos ayudarnos en todo-

-deja de poner de pretexto eso de que eres mi esposa se supone que eres del futuro y crees que me sentiré cómoda el saber que tú estés trabajando por mi?, Sólo por eso?, no-

-sabía que te ibas a poner de esa manera pero...-

 _ella me había contado un poco más del como nos conocimos, mi futuro yo tomaba clases en la universidad a los cuarenta, al parecer creo que mi futuro yo quería ser maestra..._

-con que maestra eh?, pero y eso que tiene no hay ninguna ley que diga que está mal estudiar a esa edad-

-eso lo se a lo que voy es que- _se sentaba a lado mío_ \- quiero darte algo de lo que no pudiste tener, tuviste que trabajar muy duro para mantener está casa por muchos años hasta que hubo un momento que la vendiste y te mudaste a un departamento pequeño incluso sí tenías el suficiente sueldo para subsistir hubo momentos horribles de depresión estabas sola y más aparte la falta de estudios te obligaban a trabajar en varios lugares a la vez y teniendo a veces problemas de salud ibas a trabajar sólo para que te alcanzara, además no quiero que dejes de estudiar hiciste muchos esfuerzos y eso me hace sentir tan bien pero a la vez también me hubiese gustado conocerte antes para ayudarte y así las dos salir adelante- _me miraba tiernamente y a su vez preocupada_ -déjame ayudarte-

-no estoy de acuerdo con esto-

-mi natsuki estoy aquí para cambiar tu futuro-

 _Estaba cansada de solo escuchar que por el bien de mi yo del futuro, incluso del mismo futuro tan genial era para que ella tuviera que viajar en el tiempo?, yo creo que si..._

-saldré por un momento-

 _Me levante sin decir mas, escuchando lo de siempre, las promesas, lo que quería, lo que extrañaba, lo que necesitaba pero sali sin hacerle caso, caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que choque con alguien para después escucharse algo romperse y un "oh no!"…_

-lo siento!- _dije muy apenada mirando que lo que había roto era una botella de licor_

-ahora tendré que comprar otra, pero sabes que no te podrás salir de esta verdad?-

 _Cuando me di cuenta a quien le debía me daba cuenta que era una mujer y calculando su edad tenia a lo mucho unos veintiséis o treinta años de edad.._

-en verdad lo lamento-

-sosten esto _\- me decía dándome sus bolsas_ -ahora vengo- _entro de nuevo a la tienda para después salir con una nueva botella_ -listo vámonos-

-ah, si _\- la seguí sin decir mas a ver que me pondría a hacer ya que no llevaba conmigo dinero y ni tenia dinero para cuando veía a la mujer detenerse y entrar me daba cuenta de que entrabamos a un bar_

-puedes dejar las cosas ahí en esa mesa, e ir por la escoba, la cubeta y la jerga que están detrás de esa puerta para que empieces a limpiar-

 _Hice lo que me pidió y trabaje para pagar lo que hice, mientras lo hacia veía que la mujer acomodaba, limpiaba la barra y los vasos.._

-y cómo te llamas?- _me preguntaba_

-natsuki kruger y usted?-

-puedes hablarme de tu y mi nombre es midori mucho gusto-

-lamento lo de la botella midori-san-

-no te preocupes mas bien me alegro que seas asi de responsable-

-como podría irme después de haber roto la botella, además tenia que hacer algo ya que no tengo dinero-

-tienes problemas de dinero?-

-uhmm si…-

-cuántos años tienes?-

-tengo dieciséis cumpliré diecisiete este año-

-tan joven y teniendo problemas de dinero?-

-jejeje-

-bueno ahora que lo pienso necesito ayuda el chico que me ayudaba antes consiguió un nuevo trabajo, la paga no es tan miserable pero si quieres puedes trabajar para mi que dices?-

-en serio!?-

-veo que te cambia muy rápido el humor, en verdad necesitabas ayuda-

-jejeje si algo asi-

-vives sola?-

-amm bueno antes si ahora podría decirse que no-

-entonces vives con tu pareja?-

-eh?, n-no bueno…-

-jajajajaja no te preocupes en responder, entiendo, además tampoco es obligatorio el que me respondas-

-gracias-

-bueno deja eso ya es hora que te vayas a casa se han de estar preocupando por ti-

-eh?-

 _No me había dado cuenta de que ya eran las ocho de la noche_

-no puedo tener a un menor de edad aquí adentro cuando ya es hora de beber sabes?, pero te espero a las cuatro para que me ayudes aquí, hasta las ocho te parece?-

-si!, muchas gracias midori-san-

-con cuidado nat-chan-

 _Sali sonriendo de ahí porque la suerte se apiadaba de mi en esos momentos y al llegar.._

-natsuki-san bienvenida-

 _Me recibía un tanto ansiosa pero se contenía y no sabía él porque_

-que sucede?, crei que vendrías a querer robarme un beso o no lo se-

-estas enojada verdad?, por lo del trabajo-

 _Me quitaba los zapatos y me dirigía a la cocina para sentarme a comer, sabiendo que ya había hecho la cena…_

-no estoy enojada solo que me incomoda- _sentándome_ -se supone que sabes como era yo en esta época gracias a que te lo dijo mi futuro yo, y si no pues lamento decirte que soy muy orgullosa y si no lo soy cuando me conociste entonces debo de aceptar que estaba en problemas pero no dejare que lleves toda la carga por ti sola, es por eso que también empezare a trabajar y a estudiar, fin de la discusión quedo claro?, ahora cenemos muero de hambre-

 _Observe como se me acercaba y me daba un beso rápido en la boca, ni siquiera pude decirle algo por lo roja que estaba para después ver mi cena enfrente mia y sin decir nada comi la mas rápido que pude para salir de ahí, irme a bañar e irme a dormir_

-nee natsuki-san-

 _Después de todo lo que hice ya estaba de nuevo tranquila pero aun asi podía sentir la felicidad de ella_

-mhh?-

-podrías llamarme por mi nombre?-

-que?, porque tan de repente-

-se siente raro el que no me llames por mi nombre, puedes hacerlo?, además estaré contigo por un largo tiempo-

-shi-shi… olvídalo!, es vergonzoso!, y no te pases de lista por poco caigo, ya duérmete!-

 _Escuchaba como se reia de mi, yo solo me cubría con las cobijas la cara.._

-natsuki-san, te amo- _abrazaba con un poco mas de fuerza mi brazo mientras se acomodaba_ -buenas noches-

 _Esas simples palabras hicieron que mi corazón brincara de emoción, estaba acostumbrándome a estar con ella, no era mala después de todo aunque seguía sin entender como es que no la llevaba con el loquero o policía. Sigo sin saber que sucede o en que creer pero la verdad era que poco a poco ella entraba a mi corazón.._


End file.
